1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an optical module and optical apparatus, in particular, to a light source module and a projection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, solid state light sources such as laser diodes or light emitting diodes are widely used as light sources needed by projection apparatuses. For example, a light-emitting spectrum of a laser diode that is a solid state light source is used as a pure color light source of a projection apparatus, and is stimulated by using, for example, a wavelength conversion material of fluorescent powder, to well provide a light source needed by projection pictures. However, the current wavelength conversion material has the problems that the density is too high relative to the light source and conversion efficiency of the fluorescent powder is poor. Consequently, brightness of the whole projection apparatus is poor. To increase the brightness of the projection apparatus, the current method is generally to further increase power of the laser diode or to simultaneously use multiple groups of wavelength conversion materials. However, when the power of the laser diode is increased, heat dissipation of the projection apparatus is poor, resulting in that the conversion efficiency of the fluorescent powder cannot be effectively improved. When the multiple groups of wavelength conversion materials are simultaneously used, a volume of the projection apparatus is too bulky, and the apparatus does not satisfy demands of actual application.
The information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.